Clandestine Thoughts
by Nightmaric
Summary: There has to be a part of Daisuke's mind that's kept from Dark, right? Right. So, what are his actual thoughts during different situations? /Pairings may vary. 50 themes, 50 drabbles. Not 100 words restricted./
1. Part One: Act to Fragile

**Author's Comments**

Fifty themes is not a lot, considering the numbers others write. But I do not do one liners, except for the occasional. Some of the drabbles are paragraphs long, and having all fifty on one chapter would make it tedious to read. So by suggestion of Galadriel, I had the themes split into five tens. Themes are in alphabetical order.

**Disclaimer**  
_All characters used belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki._

* * *

**Clandestine Thoughts**

_Part One_

**Act**

It is during the rare moments when Dark shows Daisuke a piece of compassion, like the time the dark angel had saved him from himself, that Daisuke begins to wonder if Dark's usual front is but an act.

"_Hey, Daisuke! Can I flirt with Riku today?_" Dark grinned mischievously in his mind, his tone suggestive.

_Then again_, Daisuke sighed, _maybe not. Perhaps he's bipolar instead._

"_I heard that!_"

**Age**

Occasionally, Daisuke notices the signs of old age on his grandfather, Daichii.

It could be a throaty cough when the man thinks he is alone; it could be the weary sighs he sometimes heaves; or it could be the obvious aches he tends to feel when the weather is chilly and stretches in hopes of feeling better.

In the course of these times, Daisuke would make a further effort to spend time with Daichii. He would always feel comforted by the smile his grandfather would direct at him because no matter the number of times he had seen it, age _never_ wore off the warmth, pride and hidden strength in that gentle expression of his grandfather's.

**Betrayed**

He thought he would have been happy – jubilant, even – when the Phantom Thief was finally gone and he had his psyche and body to himself. However, Daisuke only felt empty, and a wry sense of being betrayed of something precious.

**Care**

Despite his arrogance and dirty mind, Dark had never given Daisuke a reason to hate him. Feel annoyed, perhaps – even to the point of _extreme frustration_ – but there never was the hatred Satoshi believes he should be harbouring because the thief was using his body.

Maybe Dark_ was_ using his body, in a way, even though Daisuke never thought that he was. After all, how else would Dark steal if he had no body to do so? Daisuke never tried to explain to the blue haired boy that for all Dark was, the thief had always cared through his subtle acts. _Especially_ when things came to Daisuke.

**Different**

Daisuke only had one word to describe the thief he first met and the thief he now knew: different. To the point of two individual beings born of different race, religion and everything else possible? No, not that exaggerating. But the difference is obvious to those who really know him. Being his Wing Tamer, it can be said that it is unavoidable to not know the thief, especially when they share the same body.

When Daisuke first met Dark, the first impression he had of the thief was arrogant, perverted playboy. Dark's actions did nothing to change this impression, if the incident where the thief had control of Daisuke's body by accident had anything to say about it.

But Daisuke was a bright boy and very perceptive despite being well-known for his oblivious nature. Within the first few weeks, he already noticed the small things the Phantom Thief would do for others and later, the methods he chose to do certain things.

The event when Dark came to save him from the Second Hand of Time was what really set his mind off. The pure relief on the thief's face when he saw Daisuke had told the red head everything. Even if Dark continues to be an arrogant, perverted playboy, he had a good nature that differed from everything else he presented.

**Exterior**

As an artist, Daisuke knows how to appreciate each and everything in existence for their own unique beauty. Perhaps that was why he had a certain fascination and liking for Risa when he first saw her, because admittedly, Risa _had_ a feminine beauty inside out.

Later, however, as he began to know her, he came to realise that for all her beauty, Risa was only beautiful on the exterior, for her heart never had the same shine he saw in Riku, and even Dark.

**Faded**

He tried, really he did, to salvage whatever love he had left for Riku, but nothing ever was the same when Dark sealed both himself and Krad in Black Wings. Riku attempted to help him because her love for him still ran strong, but when she saw his halfhearted smiles and the despondency in his scarlet eyes, she knew they had no future together that led further than being tied as friends.

Daisuke's love for Riku had faded away, just as Dark had faded from his life.

**Fallen**

The first time Daisuke laid his eyes upon the blonde angel, he wondered – rather cornily, he admitted to himself later – if Krad had fallen from Heaven.

**Fear**

Daisuke feared Krad within reason. It was not the fact that the blonde angel was after him (Dark, actually, but Krad wanted to hunt down the Niwa clan as well), neither was it the fact that Krad was homicidal.

No; it was the fact that his heart thumped unnaturally quick with a warm rush in his blood whenever his thoughts stumble on Krad unwittingly. Sometimes, it nearly causes him to change into Dark, but he always manages to erase the thought quick enough. Dark never suspected.

Still, Daisuke feared Krad because of what the blonde angel is unknowingly capable of doing to him.

**Fragile**

No matter what Dark tells Daisuke of the blonde angel; no matter how much hatred there is evident in Satoshi's voice when the blonde angel is mentioned, Daisuke believes in his own judgment of Krad.

Where people see a homicidal devil in disguise, he only saw Krad, an angel whose fragile wings cannot take him back home and whose fragile heart had lost all faith in believing.


	2. Part Two: Fraudulent to Infatuation

**Author's Comments**

It's a guarantee that Part Three and Four will be up today. Hopefully, I can get Part Five up and done with as well. But the last eight drabbles are still being worked on. I hope to finish up my Song Fictions for 2007 as well. I can only try and do as many. No promises this time.

And for the record, I have to say that I linked two drabbles together. So it is only in Part Five that you will see an alphabetical jump. Otherwise, everything is still in order.

* * *

**Clandestine Thoughts **

_Part Two_

**Fraudulent**

"_You can fool everyone, but you can't fool yourself."_

Whoever said that, Daisuke decided, was the real fool.

Sometimes as Daisuke played the naïve, genial and just-about-harmless kid in school, even he believes he truly is one. That is, until he catches himself having private thoughts about the stupidity and gullibility of his classmates, that he remembers it is all just an act.

That is why Daisuke trusts only one person. It is not himself, but rather, it is Dark. Because no matter what, only the Phantom Thief is able to tell when he is genuine, something Daisuke had almost forgotten about and thought lost that still existed in himself.

**Freedom**

Daisuke once asked himself and pondered, _Is there anything Dark actually wants? More than anything? More girls? More notorious fame?_

The scarlet-eyed Wing Tamer found his answer when he caught Dark gazing out of his balcony at the sceneric view of the sea, the water glistening as the setting sun's rays fell upon it while waves rose and crashed.

"_Dark?"_ Daisuke gently called out, slightly startling the thief.

"Hm?" Dark was alert now, no longer distracted as he turned his full attention to his tamer.

"_Let's go fly a little while longer. The sun isn't gone yet, so I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind._"

"…Really?" the hesitance and uncertainty in the thief's tone was uncharacteristic.

It made Daisuke smile affectionately, rather amused by the child-like – endearing – imagery. "_Yes. Let's go, Dark._"

The dark angel was secretly grateful for the extra night of freedom.

**Game**

Every time they were sent to steal a piece of artwork, the only person among the police force worth noticing was Satoshi. While Daisuke disliked the fact that it is his friend, he cannot deny the other fact that he understands and even feels what Dark feels about and during the chase.

It was always a game, one of real thrill and excitement because of the possibilties of the endings. Between the Hunter and the Hunted, who would outrun whom?

**Glasses**

When asked, Satoshi had answered that he was used to wearing them, even if he did not have any actual need for his glasses.

It was Dark who suggested that the glasses were a method to containing Krad.

_Maybe I could try containing Dark with them_, Daisuke idly considered.

"_No, you can't!_" Dark laughed. "_It's a psychological thing._"

_You're right_, Daisuke sighed. _You're so noisy, I should try earplugs instead._

"_Hey!_"

**Grace**

Watching – and feeling – Dark soar through the skies with With, steal artefacts and escaping when captured, Daisuke often concludes only one thing: Whatever Dark does, he does it with a striking grace.

**Grudge**

Daisuke sighs whenever Dark and Krad meet. The former would taunt while the latter would go psychotic and try to kill the both of them. Dark would then fly off and the chase is on. Throughout the pursue, Daisuke would wonder in exasperation, _When will the two children drop their pointless grudge and kiss and make up?_

**Guilt**

Dark often told him it was irrational of him to feel that way. Daisuke had silenced the thief when he asked, "Since when were emotions rational in the first place, Dark?"

Of all the things to feel and to feel about, it was guilt and that Satoshi had Krad in his life.

Daisuke never understood himself sometimes.

**Half**

People say that soul mates are the halves of one another.

Daisuke had no idea what that meant for him and Dark.

**Hostile**

Between Satoshi and the demonic angel, Krad, within Satoshi, Daisuke cannot help but think that the more hostile of the two was Satoshi.

**Infatuation**

The fact that he no longer felt a surge of warmth in his heart when he is around her, proves to Daisuke that his 'love' for Riku was just an infatuation, even though Dark tells him that it was possible for it to have been 'love' for that period.

Later, he would ask Dark if the warmth and comfort he felt when he could feel the thief's presence was 'love', and Dark would simply tap a kiss on his cheek in his consciousness.

"_That's for you to decide._"


	3. Part Three: Innocence to Makeup

**Author's Comments**

Nothing to say.

* * *

**Clandestine Thoughts**

_Part Three_

**Innocence**

Watching the children play on the playground, Daisuke was abruptly struck by curiosity.

"Hey, Grandfather?" Daisuke turned to his companion, Daichii, who was seated on the bench by his side. "What is your definition of innocence?"

Daichii blinked out of his half-doze state and chuckled softly, "You are, Dai."

The answer brought forth an embarrassed, but somewhat flattered, blush on the red head's cheeks.

"Dark?" Daisuke then asked aloud.

"_Yeah, Dai?_"

"What's_ your_ definition of innocence?"

**_My answer would be the same as Daichii's..._** "_Well, you know when girls have not yet had–_"

**SLAM!**

Dark blinked, startled by the suddem appearance of the handle-less door.

"_Hmph._"

A half-smile, half-smirk lit the thief's face bright with amusement.

**Insane**

"_School was tiring today!_"

"Says the one who simply sleeps through it!" Daisuke snapped without real ire.

"_Hey, I can't help it if it's the only thing I __**can**__ do,_" Dark responded sulkily, covering the pang of anger-mixed-pain he felt.

There was silence between them for awhile but as they neared home, Daisuke softly apologised, quietly promising to himself that the thief would have a night of flying again.

Reaching home, Daisuke unlocked the door and stepped through with heavy steps, until the floor suddenly opened.

"Ah!" the red head yelped, clinging to the edge of the trapdoor.

As he looked down, Daisuke could not help but groan in vexation.

"_Wow. I wonder where Emiko gets all this stuff..._" Dark whistled in admiration in his head.

"Mum is_ insane!_"

Below, in a pool of water, the piranhas made chomping sounds of agreement.

**Isolated**

Daisuke prefers to play 'observer' most of the time. Just by observing, he is able to find out some things about his friends that people normally would not realise or see.

Riku, for all her athletic abilities, is almost as clumsy as Daisuke when he is playing 'normal student'.

Risa, as feminine as her mind goes, dislikes high-heel shoes immensely.

Takeshi, despite his fanaticism of being a reporter, was surprisingly a great listener and kept secrets well.

And Satoshi, when not dragged into a conversation or an event by Daisuke, isolated himself with a book.

_Would he have preferred it if I never tried to include him in things anymore?_ Daisuke wondered idly with a touch of concern.

"_Nope,_" Dark's voice surprised the red head who had not expected a reply. "_Loner-like, he may be, the Commando, but he doesn't hate what you do because without you doing that, he doesn't know __**how**__ to include himself in anything._"

And an insightful one, at that.

**Jealousy**

"_I feel something often coloured by green from you, Daisuke. Wow, are you actually jealous?_" Dark teased.

_I'm not jealous! I'm happy for all four of them!_ Daisuke protested almost weakly as he smiled and waved to Satoshi and Risa who had noticed him.

"_Really? Commando there has your first... crush, and that insane reporter actually hooked up with your first love and you say you aren't in the least bit jealous?_"

Daisuke made no reply and for once, Dark thought he might have taken things too far, until Daisuke's quiet high tenor voice interrupted his worry-thoughts.

_...If I__** am**__ jealous, it is not so much that I had once liked or loved the girls than it is that I feel left out._

Dark had no idea what to say in response, but he offered silent companionship and for now, Daisuke was satisfied with that alone.

**Keeper**

After that day when Dark had taken over his body by accident, Daisuke often asked himself, _Who was truly in whose body? Who was the __**real**__ Tamer, the __**real**__ Keeper?_

**Loneliness**

Daisuke never thought Dark would comprehend, but it turned out that the thief knew best.

And sitting on the roof making conversation and exchanging small humourous banter with the dark angel chased away a little of that ever-cold of the loneliness that lay deep within the both of their souls.

**Lost**

It was another reason why Daisuke trusted unexceptionally in Dark.

If Daisuke ever lost himself and the sense of living, Dark would be there and the thief would do anything to save him, even if it was from himself.

**Loveless**

Once upon a time, Daisuke would dream of plausible futures between him and Risa because he had believed himself to be in love with her.

Now, the only future they would ever have was one of friendship and nothing more, because the illusion of loving her had vanished.

**Lust**

In their dream-world where everything was real to only them, underneath the receive of urgent, passionate kisses, Daisuke broke away for a moment to draw air. The strong arms encircling his slighter frame tightened possessively as one of the hands began to rub his side gently with underlying need and restrain.

"Is this all just lust?" Daisuke questioned softly, staring intently into a pair of violet orbs with his of deep scarlet as he wondered if the answer really mattered.

The need remained but gentled, as though soothed, and a tender, affectionate kiss was placed on the Wing Tamer's lips. "No," a voice of rich tenor replied just as softly, as though whispering a secret.

Between the two bodies, warmth played back and forth. Dark lightly placed his forehead against Daisuke's and smiled at Daisuke, looking most relaxed. "Lust is just a side-effect. I love you, Dai, don't doubt that."

**Make-up**

The first time Daisuke saw Risa wearing make-up, he admitted that it brought out the femininity in her and enhanced the more striking features of her face.

The first time Daisuke saw Riku wearing make-up, he thought that she was plastic; a fake doll. What defined her as Riku had been covered up and drowned out by the cosmetics.


	4. Part Four: Missing to Seal

**Author's Comments**

Nothing to say. Again.

* * *

**Clandestine Thoughts**

_Part Four_

**Missing**

He felt it. He knew it.

Dark was going to leave so.

But _when? How?_

Daisuke asked himself before he slept each and every time.

The only answer he had was to the question of how he would feel.

_Like a huge part of me is missing._

**Monster**

Daisuke could – and sometimes did – think of Krad as a demon; or in Dark's words, a crazy, homicidal, sadistic bastard; or in Satoshi's words, a possessive devil.

But there was one thing Daisuke would never think of Krad as: a monster.

**Need**

Of all the members of his family, it was Kosuke that Daisuke needed most.

When Kosuke had left for years on a journey, there had been a gap in Daisuke's life. Something was always amiss, and when he was busy and distracted by his training, he would feel it in the back of his mind.

And when Kosuke finally returned, the gap vanished. Everything righted because what Daisuke needed most was back in his life: a father.

**Obsession**

If Dark thought the same, he never said. Daisuke watched his mother, and began to believe that Emiko's 'love' for Dark borderlined obsession.

**Painting**

There were very few things that Daisuke wanted because he was easily satisfied with what he had. But if there was one thing he did want, it was for Krad to allow him to paint him.

The demonic angel was the one subject whose feral and underlying-horrifying beauty that Daisuke wanted to attempt in making immortal.

**Perverts**

Daisuke did not know which was worse; having a pervert in his mind, or having one in the flesh as a classmate who enjoys preying on him.

**Presence**

Kosuke's presence was a stability for Daisuke.

When Dark could not offer any comfort, Daisuke would turn to his father, who would simply sit beside him silently and Daisuke would calm down from whatever emotion that ran disarray.

**Pretty**

When thinking of Riku, Daisuke cannot come up with any adjectives to describe her but pretty. The girl was not femininely beautiful like her twin and not masculine enough to be called handsome.

The only word her simplistic beauty allowed was pretty.

**Saviour**

To the world, Dark was the Phantom Thief; the one art thief no one can capture. To Daisuke, however, Dark was his saviour. Though the dark angel did not necessarily saved him from a life-threatening situation, he had saved him from himself. Had Dark not appeared in his life, he would have continued to be deluded, 'loving' Risa and ignorant of Riku's feelings for him. Had Dark not appeared in his life, it was likely that he would have never painted; would have never known the beauty of art.

**Seal**

Staring from the doorway which provided the only source of light in the room, Daisuke wondered if the seal on the Black Wings was physical as well.

Large chains criss-crossed the entirety of the painting, over a drape that was torn in several places but still whole.

Feeling a hum in the air, Daisuke knew it was not. Instead, the chains enhanced the magic seal.

_The seal breaks instantly when a male Niwa and a male Hikari of the next generation comes into existence. __What would happen if I broke it before that?_ Daisuke wondered, never moving from his spot in the doorway. His shadow was a taint to the light shining into the room.

_It might destroy the painting..._ Daisuke could go no further with the thought. _Or release both Dark and Krad. I can't burden or hurt Satoshi again just because of my selfish wants._

He stared longingly at the chains and the drape that concealed the painting from sight. _Someday, but not long, Dark. I'll get you out somehow without Krad._


	5. Part Five: Secret to Wisdom

_**Author's Notes**_

Here is where the alphabet jump is. **Transparent **is linked to **Forget-Me-Not**. I am particularly proud of those two. _**Through Me**_, a self-written-song fiction, was adapted from **Transparent**'s base idea.

Proudly, I end this drabble fiction. Unfortunately, I am unable to load the song fics I had intended for the 2007 project. I am going to have at least two as New Year's gift instead. It is only an hour and two minutes from New Year at the moment. Let me take this opportunity to greet all of my readers, '**Happy New Year**'.

* * *

**Clandestine Thoughts**

_Part Five_

**Secret**

_Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if you weren't the Niwas' secret, Dark?_ Daisuke thought to the thief quietly.

"_I can't say I have,_" Dark half-replied and half-mused. "_I can't imagine living my life any other way. Why?_"

_If you never lived as a secret, Dark, I would think that your endless cycle of a curse would never have begun, never have existed._

With a wistful chuckle, Dark murmured, "_Who knows, Dai? Who knows..._"

**Stubborn**

"Why do you always taunt Krad?" Daisuke questioned curiously with barely concealed exasperation as he sat on a chair that had appeared upon will.

"_He's fun to tease,_" the thief protested with a mirthful grin.

"When he's after you, bent on taking your life?" a fine brow flew up as Daisuke's voice was filled with incredulity.

"_Yeah,_" the dark angel replied as though it was common sense.

"...I have no idea whether to think you're just being stubborn or you're plain stupid."

"_Go with stubborn._"

**Tender**

Looking past the blonde angel's homicidal and sadistic tendencies, Daisuke could almost describe Krad's possessive hold on Satoshi as something tender.

**Thieving**

_Isn't this wrong?_ Daisuke worriedly thought as he stared at the museum he was supposed to steal from in an hour's time. Well, _Dark_ was going to steal from it, actually.

"_How is it wrong? We're preventing disasters through this._" Dark sounded perplexed.

_But we're stealing, Dark. Isn't __**that**__ wrong?_ the Wing Tamer protested weakly.

"_Sure it is!_" Dark sounded too cheerful. "_That's why the police is always after us!_"

"_But know this, Dai,_" the tone turned serious so abruptly as though someone had flicked a switch. "_Sometimes we have to do things considered wrong for the sake of others, even if they don't like it._"

That helped soothe the guilt in Daisuke, just a little.

**Thunderstorm**

Watching lightning light up the dark sky as rain pelted down against his windows so loudly and fast that it sounded painful, Daisuke sighed appreciatively, closing his eyes in peace when thunder rolled seconds after the lightning had flashed.

There was something about thunderstorms that calmed the scarlet-eyed boy.

Maybe it was because it always sent Dark to sleep.

**Transparent**

Being a human being, even Daisuke, despite his genial and gentle nature, has his moments where his mind travels down a darker path. When he is alone and Dark is resting, he would recall small but meaningful events. One very special memory would sometimes surface, even though he had tried to force it deep into his consciousness where even Dark would not find, and hoped to bury it there.

_A pleasant, affectionate smile rest upon Emiko's lips as she returned Kosuke's embrace. Her husband raised a hand and tenderly sifted his long, nimble fingers through her short auburn locks. "It's still a wonder sometimes, that you married me," Kosuke teased lightly, his words slightly muffled where his mouth was pressed against Emiko's forehead._

_At that, and the feel of her husband's warm breath tickling her forehead, Emiko laughed. "I remember how red you were when the first thing I asked was, 'Can you give me a son?' because I wanted so much, to the point of desperation, to be Dark's mother," she sighed almost wistfully here. "And now that I am..."_

_Daisuke heard no more as he silently sped away, never noticing Daichii's worried frown directed at him or the heartbroken tears that slipped from his ruby eyes, or even Dark's soft voice reaching out to him in his mind._

And Daisuke would wonder bitterly as he fought against the tears that were brought by the hurtful reminiscence, _Who does she truly see? Dark, or __**me**?_

**Forget-Me-Not**

A surge of cold fear sent an ominous chill down Emiko's spine when she saw Dark return home with an irate expression on his face that was trying to hide the sense of desperate loss, guilt and dejection beneath.

"Where's Daisuke, Dark?" The woman was almost too afraid to ask.

The dark angel made no answer as he sprouted his own wings, greatly surprising Emiko and Daichii. Violet feathers so dark to the point of black drifted slowly in the air towards the ground. With slumped by Dark's feet as the small-sized demon released a soft, heartbreaking cry.

"Kosuke took him away," Dark finally whispered into the tense silence that had fallen, dropping a cloth-covered painting and a tear-stained note on the table before turning away to lock himself in Daisuke's room.

Emiko picked up the note with shaky hands and read it once, then twice, then thrice again as though she could not believe what she was reading. The only line that registered in her mind was, "_Now Dark can truly be your son._" and it weighed her down with an unbearable guilt. Tears spilt forth and streamed down her cheeks as she cried silently for the loss of her son.

The words on the note began to shift, and Emiko looked down, only to see a short sentence from her husband. "_Forgive me. I could not bear to watch him break apart and withdraw into himself any further._" If it were possible, the guilt had only added.

Daichii watched Emiko clutch the note as though it was her last lifeline and knew. He shut his eyes as though in pain as his brows furrowed. Crystal droplets slipped out of his closed eyes and he did nothing to swipe them away, as though doing so was a crime he could not commit and the tears wear lost in his moustache.

The painting caught his notice again, and he glanced at Emiko. Realising she would not – could not – move from where she stood, he approached the painting on the table.

Tenderly, almost reverently, Daichii unraveled the painting, and his eyes widened as his breath was caught at the majesty, beauty and deep, wrenching pain caught within it.

Admist a storm, a garden of Forget-Me-Nots swayed with the wind and among them, lone Ebony, Yellow Carnation, Calendula, Cyclamen and several Daffodils stood.

Ebony; Blackness. Yellow Carnation; You have disappointed me. Calendula; Grief and jealousy. Cyclamen; Resignation; Goodbye. Several Daffodils; Joy and happiness. Forget-Me-Not; Rememberance; Memories. Piecing what he knew of, Daichii realised the significance of the painting and he turned it to the back, finding the message just as he had expected to.

"_Looking at my memories (Forget-Me-Not), I can truly say that I had been happy (Daffodils). But things changed when Dark (Ebony) appeared and I began to experience feelings (Calendula) I never thought I would have had to because of my family. I hoped, but things never seemed to look up (Yellow Carnation). I tried so hard to erase those feelings (the Storm), but I'm tired, very tired (Cyclamen). Remember me, for I know I will never forget, even as I forgive (Forget-Me-Not)."_

**Victory**

"What's wrong, Dai? We won. He can't hurt the Commando anymore either," Dark tried to smile, but the look on his tamer's face erased any little joy he felt.

Without a word and not even a glance to Satoshi, Daisuke knelt down beside the bruised and battered angel who had fallen so far.

"What are you doing, Niwa?" Krad coughed and spitted out blood, trying to glare at the red head. His golden eyes widened in shock when the boy lifted his head and placed it on his own lap.

A wheezing laugh escaped from the dying angel's lips and it did not sound sane or insane.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke murmured.

"You're a real bleeding heart, Little Niwa," Krad laughed again.

And as the angel faded away, white feathers burst into the air before vanishing as well. The victory no longer felt victorious.

**Warmth**

Despite the cold façade, Daisuke knew that the ice encased a small burning flame in Satoshi.

And it was warm.

**Wisdom**

As they say, "The older you are, the wiser you get."

Though Daisuke did not necessarily believe that, he did believe that Daichii was a well of wisdom, especially when it came to the art of thievery and the history behind artworks and artefacts.


End file.
